


Azure Like It

by violetclarity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Recreational Drug Use, Teddy is not a good babysitter, Watching Bob Ross, mention of a bad date, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: Teddy probably shouldn't have let Al and Rose get high in his sitting room. Well.Letis a strong word.





	Azure Like It

**Author's Note:**

> For May rarepair bingo: bedsharing, watching Bob Ross, arguing about pronunciation. Because Albus and Rose should/would be bffs. Sorry for my shitty Shakespeare pun title :P
> 
> This story describes recreational drug usage, including by Al and Rose, who are 16. There is no mention of addiction.

Teddy was a really bad babysitter.

Although, was it really babysitting, if Al and Rose were sixteen? It wasn’t like they needed him put them to bed, or prepare their dinner (although he usually did, because the spice combinations those two thought were acceptable were a crime against humanity). It wasn’t that they needed to be supervised, so much as that Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron hadn’t wanted to leave them alone for so long. With Lily and Hugo away at camp and James visiting Charlie in Romania while both couples on an two-week cruise, Teddy had gladly agreed to let Al and Rose stay with him.

So he wasn’t really _babysitting_ them, Teddy reassured himself. He was letting them visit him. _Completely_ different. Very much freed him from responsibility over their actions.

It was probably still really bad that he’d let them get high in his sitting room.

Well. _Let_ was a strong word. _Come home to find_ would have been more accurate.

In their defense, if Teddy’s date hadn’t been so dull that Teddy ditched him before dessert, let alone the movie they were supposed to see, Al and Rose probably would have been asleep by the time he got home, and Teddy none the wiser.

He’d heard giggling before he even opened the door. As soon as he let himself in, he heard their voices from down the corridor.

“Oh my gods, this is so _soothing._ ” That was Albus, sounding sleepy.

“What a beautiful shade of azure,” Rose murmured.

“What?”

“Azure. It’s like a blue.”

“I know what _azure_ is,” Al said disdainfully. “You’re _saying_ it wrong.”

“I am not!”

“Are too! You’re saying _az-jher._ It’s _ah-zur._ ”

“No, it is not--”

Rose stopped talking suddenly when Teddy opened the living room door.

At first glance the scene didn’t look too incriminating. Rose and Al were under the covers of the sofa bed that Al was sleeping on while Rosie took the guest bedroom. The light from Teddy’s television cast shadows across their faces -- it was turned to a program Teddy didn’t recognize, where an older white man sat in front of an easel.

It wouldn’t have been at all incriminating, if the room hadn’t smelled like weed, or if Al hadn’t been attempting to light a bowl with his wand when Teddy walked in the room.

“Teddy!” Al yelped. He dropped the -- thankfully unlit -- bowl onto the bed, where it tipped over, spilling ash and bud across the sheets.

Rose was making at attempt to be casual. “You’re home early!” she said, moving her pillow to hide the bowl as though Teddy somehow hadn’t noticed it.

“What the fuck,” Teddy said. The two teenagers stared at him with slightly glazed eyes. After a valiant attempt to suppress it, Albus coughed.

“You’re getting high in my sitting room,” Teddy said.

“What? No,” Rose said.

“We would never!”

“I’m not stupid,” Teddy said. “You’re getting high in my sitting room.”

There was another awkward pause. Teddy remembered, with a vigor he hadn’t felt since he was twenty-three, how much he hated being the only sober one in the group.

“How was your date?” Rose asked.

Teddy sighed. He really didn’t have the energy to deal with the fact that the Head of the DMLE and the Minister of Magic’s kids were consuming illegal substances under his watch.

“Boring as fuck,” he said. “Why do you think I’m back so soon?”

Al snorted, and then Rosie was laughing, and then Teddy was laughing too. He was so done, all of a sudden, with all of it. With bad dates, and going to bed early, and being responsible.

“Tell you what,” he said. “I won’t tell Harry and Hermione about this, if you let me take a few hits and tell me what you’re watching.”

Teddy was worried for a moment that they would say no -- he never knew how to interact with the kids anymore, never knew if he was part of their generation or their parents’, or perhaps a generation all his own -- but Rosie just laughed and pushed Albus to scoot over while Al used a spell Teddy didn’t recognize to siphon the spilled weed off of the sheets and back into the bowl. 

Teddy kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the sofa bed. Al handed him the bowl -- Teddy noticed with amusement that the blown glass was decorated to make it look like a dragon -- and Teddy took a hit, letting the smoke sit in his lungs a few seconds past the point of discomfort before he exhaled in a long plume.

He settled back against the sofa, letting his shoulders go lax and tensionless. “So what are we watching?” he asked.

“Bob Ross,” Al and Rose said in unison.

Teddy tilted his head to look at them. “Who?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are <3


End file.
